Kundrati Reform Party
The Kundrati Reform Party (KRP) is a party in the Kundrati Union. Formerly the Family Compact party, the name was changed during the 100th aniversary convention. In the old party name, 'Family' refers to the belief that freedom can only truely exist when founded upon family values. 'Compact' refers to the parties support of small, local (and historically, colonial) governments as opposed to a big, federal government. Together, "Family Compact" can have a different meaning, representing the importance of the family unit in a governed society. The party is famous for its high gun ownership ratings. The party, in fact, owns its own nation wide franchise of gun shops under the name "Family Compact Arms". The Party does not belong to any religion or denomination, but according to Right Kundrati News, it tends to get support from tradionalist protestants, conservative religious minorities, and Catholics who rate the right to bear arms as their number one issue. Many of the nation's Catholics vote for the Evangelium Vitae Party becuase they have claimed denomination to that church. Ideology The political ideology of the Kundrati Reform Party is one desinged by a Luthori Soldier in April 2446. It is a mix of Conservatism, Libertarianism and Federalism. As described by the FCP policy handbook, all positions are decided by putting them through a 4 point test: ''Conservatism: All laws supported by the KRP must not undermine Judeo-Christian Morals. This does not mean that Christian Morals have to be forced onto other people, but rather, the traditonal legal structure of Kundrati must be preserved. For example, tradional legal structures says that people have the right to life. With this in mind, we will work to ban all pro-death policies like abortion. On the other hand, even though many of the people in the KRP are against drinking and smoking, will we not force other people to accept our morality by banning them becuase they do not infringe on the tradtional structure.'' ''Libertarianism: If the law has passed the conservatism section, it moves on to the libertarianism section. The question must always be asked, "is this an effective use of tax payers money?" or "could the private sector do this better?" For example, we feel that an excessively large military is a waste of tax payer money becuase citizens do not directly benenfit unless the nation is at war. In the case of something like welfare, we look to see if private charites could be more effective in helping the poor. We are against welfare but not the poor. We are for the poor and believe that charities can take care of them better. In the case of something like a smoking prohibition, we look to see if it is less costly to the tax payer to either pay for a war on smoking or to pay for the health costs. Whichever is less expensive, we support (we are currently against smoking prohibitions). We believe that the Federal Government's expenditures should be in the area of 5%.'' ''Federalism: If the law does not undermine the traditional structure and is an effective use of tax payer dollars, the question must be asked "could this be handled better by provincial governments?" Usually the answer is yes. For Example, we believe that two-tier health care is an effective use of tax payer dollars. We also believe that private schooling with vouchers for the poor is an effective use of tax payer money. BUT, we also believe both of these things can be best directed by local jurisdictions. Powers shall be divided up as follows: The Federal Government shall make laws regarding: The constitution, Public Debt, Trade and Commerce, Postal Service, Defense, Laws of the Sea, Sea Coast and Inland fisheries, Currency, Banks, Patents, Naturalization of Aliens, Marriage and Divorce, Criminal Law, Minimal Taxation (no matter the method). The Provincial Governments shall make laws regarding: Corporations, Hospitals, Education, Municipalities, Non-Renewable Natural Resources, Forestry Resources, Electrical Energy, Solemnization of Marriage, and Generally all Matters of a merely local or private Nature in the Province. Both Governments shall make laws regarding the follwing if they are under their jurisdiction: Public Properties, Transportation, Prisons, Property Rights and Civil Rights.'' ''Constitutionalism Does this law meet the requirements set out by a literal interpretation of the constitution?'' Oath to the Party I solemny swear to uphold principles that acknowledge the supremacy of God, the dignity and worth of the human person and the position of the family in a society of free men and free institutions. Among these principles is the right to life, liberty and security of the person, and the right not to be deprived thereof except in accordance with the principles of fundamental justice. I assert that men and institutions remain free only when freedom is founded upon respect for moral and spiritual values and the rule of law. I will uphold human rights, and the fundamental freedoms derived from them, in The National Assembly, reflecting its constitutional authority. I shall work to ensure the protection of these rights and freedoms in Kundrati. God Bless Kundrati. Leaders in the Party Executive leaders of the KRP are no longer subject to term limits, unlike in the old FCP. FCP leaders were allowed to hold their position for no more than 30 years. A convention is held no less then once every five years. At a convention, party members can vote to replace an executive leader, but this rarely happens. Leader of the Kundrati Reform Party: The Current Leader of the KRP is Spencer Turner II, son of the founder of the Party. He is a seasoned militia soldier in Peghonai and has years of experience using firearms. In the party, he has been the manager of the FCP gun store franchise while his father was leading the party. During this time, he was also designated fundraiser for the FCP/KRP. He became leader in 2699. The first leader of the FCP is Spencer Turner. He Became Leader when the party was founded in 2669 and resigned in 2699. He has served as President of Kundrati from December 2675 to June 2680. ' Deputy Leader of the Kundrati Reform Party: ' the Current Deputy Leader of the KRP is Rachid Moulay, longtime member of the FCP. He has served in ministries including Foreign Affairs, Infrastructure/Transport, Food/Agriculture, Health/Social Services, and Internal Affairs since the time the FCP first got into government. He took position of deputy leader in 2699. The first deputy leader of the FCP is Salazar Franco, a former weapons supplier to the Kundrati Army. He was elected Deputy leader when the party was founded in 2669 and resigned in 2699. Hes has served as Foreign Affairs Minister (A staunch isolationist) from December 2683 to January 2687 and later as Prime Minister from January 2687-June 2689. Economics Expert: This is a temporary position that was created in reaction to the communist-fascist 99% income tax. The position is held by Vašek Claus, economics expert from April 2676-present. He is not set to resign at any certain time becuase the position is not a permanent one. He has served as Finance Minister December 2683 to present. He is the creator of the FCP gradual tax reform plan. Achievements Tax Reform Income tax proposal of May 2676 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=230366 - Changing the 99% income tax to the current system. This increased the GDP by 900%. Brackets were: 15, 22, 26, 29. Income tax proposal of May 2684 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=232747 - First of the FCP's gradual tax reform plan. Brackets were: 14, 20, 23, 25. Income tax proposal of March 2685 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=233107 - Second of the FCP's gradual tax reform plan. Brackets were: 13, 18, 20, 21. Income tax proposal of May 2686 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=233437 - Third of the FCP's gradual tax reform plan. Brackets were: 12, 16, 17. Income tax proposal of October 2688/89 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=234096 - Fourth of the FCP's gradual tax reform plan. Tax rates dropped durastically due to the delay by the election. Brackets were: 9, 10. Income tax proposal of March 2690 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=234486 - Fifth of the FCP's gradual tax reform plan. A flat 8% tax rate was introduced. FairTax proposal of May 2692 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=235177 - Final stage of the FCP's gradual tax reform plan. A flat 19% sales rate replaced the income tax. Category:Defunct Political Parties in Kundrati